


Falling Into Them

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela, and her relationships to the original Autobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The first bond made is with Bumblebee. While Sam cherishes his car as a thing first, and friend second, Mikaela never has that dichotomy after the fight and the tow truck. She's learning from Ratchet that same week, seeing how Bumblebee goes together, being there for him when she learns that Jazz was his direct superior. Sure, the first time Sam wants to make out with her in Bee's backseat, she hesitates, but the fact is that once Bee makes it clear it is okay by putting on something steamy, she just sees it as one more part of sharing her life with them both.

Ratchet, of course, comes second. The gruff medic had been skeptical that any human could really learn their tech enough to be helpful to him, but he tries. Amazingly, Mikaela tries harder, sometimes pushing herself too far. Ratchet learns to keep burn salve on hand, and has added small manipulators capable of rubbing it in himself on her small, thin arms and legs. She's his apprentice, and by the time the Fallen is a threat to them again, he's admitting that he couldn't have gotten so lucky with one of his own switching fields as to have her.

Ironhide takes a little while to warm to her. He's juggling his own family, learning how to interact with his partner, his partner's wife, and his partner's baby. The moment comes when little Annabelle tinkles in the cab, having managed to escape the clothing that grown-ups insist she wears. Mikaela doesn't laugh at the indignation of the Autobot warrior. She grabs a chamois out of the cleaning kit, tends to the wet before it can soak in, and then wraps the thing around Annabelle to take her back up to the farm house. Ironhide decides he likes the practicality of her, and sees just how much dignity she does grant them all. After that, he's not adverse to letting her nap in his cab, a treat he had reserved for the baby.

The real challenge, though, is Optimus Prime. She's a little intimidated by him, and feels she shouldn't intrude any further on the friendships Sam is creating. Sam and Prime seem linked in ways that go even beyond Sam and Bee. She holds back, fighting that pull of a mech who is so charismatic without ever even trying. But when he dies, when Sam has to bring him back, Mikaela sees that she can't keep standing aside. The Autobots are her family now, even as much as she cares for her dad. That first recharge after Egypt ends with Mikaela being the one that Optimus comes alert to, as all original Autobots realize that Mikaela has fully embraced where she belongs. Optimus turns his head to view her, and though no words pass, he knows her heart.

Mikaela Banes is as much an Autobot as all of them are, a fact Prime cherishes as he pulls the femme up on top of his chest so they both can continue to rest from the battle's stress.


End file.
